Embodiments of the invention relate generally to dishwashers, and more particularly to a method and system for dishwasher operation.
Dishwashers are utilized in various environments, particularly in residential and commercial settings. Dishwashers typically include a motor driven pump that assists with inserting, distributing, and removing water from the dishwasher interior in conjunction with other components. Increased cleaning performance is obtained through higher water pressure (e.g., applied to the dishwasher contents), which is accomplished by using larger (e.g., more powerful) pump motors. Such larger pump motors produce more operating noise and costs more than smaller pump motors. In situations when quieter operation is preferred (e.g., during sleeping hours), even smaller pump motors can cause undesirably loud operating noise. Dishwashers can also use undesirably large amounts of water during wash cycles, and the washing performance of dishwashers can be impacted by factors that affect water flow from the pump, such as power supply variations (e.g., spikes and dips), water flow resistance, low water supply, and the starting or stopping of other dishwasher components.